Family Feud
by Joe Fenton
Summary: Ranma 1/2 - Tenchi Muyo crossover. The Saotomes head for the Tendos to uphold the agreement between Soun and Genma. So why are they headed for Okayama?


A Ranma 1/2 / Tenchi Muyo_!_ Ryo-Ohki crossover series. Rated PG.

This story and a few others can be found on my web page at  
http://www.geocities.com/jlfenton65/  
jlfenton65@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. and was created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
Tenchi Muyo_!_ and its characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC, Inc. and was created by Masaki Kajishima.  
This story is of my own derivation and is not intended for commercial purposes, so please don't sue me.  


Author's Notes: Aren't you tired of Tenchi crossovers where Nodoka is Katsuhito's daughter? I know I am. Let's try a slightly different approach. This story will be serious and humorous in turn; I like stories that vary that way. The Tenchi OVA is that way - in one episode, half of Tenchi's body is blown away, then in the next, he's getting his foot stuck in a dimensional portal on his way to a life-and-death struggle.

Family Feud

Chapter 1: Promises To Keep

by Joe Fenton

~~~~ nine years ago ~~~~

"Excuse me ma'am. Let me give you a hand with those bags."

Yumi Tendo turned to politely decline the offer, then stopped as she realized who it was. "Soun!" She set one of the bags down so she could embrace him properly.

She pushed her husband away. "I thought you had a class to teach."

Soun pretended to turn away. "Well, if you don't want me here, maybe I should just go." He was smiling the whole time.

Yumi slapped his arm. "Don't you dare!" She shoved the other bag into his arms and picked up the one she had set down.

Soun took her free hand. "One of my student's parents had to leave town on sudden business. Quite naturally, he organized a party. It seems my class couldn't compete with the draw of an unsupervised party."

Yumi tsked in mock indignation. "What are kids coming to these days. Why, _we_ were _never_ like that!"

Soun tried to hold in a laugh. "Yes. Well, I thought perhaps we might do something ourselves. Mrs. Yamane is watching the girls."

The electric tram stopped at the platform and the pair of lovers boarded.

****

Mrs. Yamane looked at the clock again. The Tendos were overdue by over an hour. She shook her head and muttered something about kids these days. She had put the girls to bed hours ago, but at least _she_ knew her responsibilities - she would remain until their parents returned. Her husband and son were quite capable of taking care of themselves, and this wasn't the first time she had baby-sat for the Tendos. They were a very nice couple, and their girls were just _adorable_. She sighed as she wished she had had a daughter herself.

A knock at the door broke her reverie. She moved to answer the door before the knocking could awaken the girls. It was a shock to find a pair of police officers at the door. She stood frozen a moment before finding her voice.

"Yes? May I help you?"

Both officers looked distinctly uncomfortable. One addressed her. "This is the Tendo residence?"

Mrs. Yamane could only nod, a lump forming in her throat as dread stole over her.

The officer struggled a moment, then continued. "I'm afraid Soun and Yumi Tendo were killed earlier this evening when a truck struck the tram they were on."

Mrs. Yamane stood in shock, a hand to her mouth. She glanced quickly up the stairs to the girls' rooms. "Oh no! What will happen to their children?"

The officer forced a hard look on his face. "If you could, we would like you to watch them until morning. Child Welfare Authority will come by tomorrow to take charge of them until a relative or other suitable guardian can be arranged."

The other officer finally spoke up. "If you know any relatives of the Tendos, we would appreciate it if you could give us their number, and maybe an address."

"Wait a moment -" She hurried back into the house and over to the phone. She came back carrying a small notebook. "This is the Tendo's address book. I think it has what you are looking for." She glanced upstairs again. "If you could wait here a moment, I need to go next door and tell my husband that I'll be staying here overnight."

The officers nodded and watched as the woman hurried out the front gate.

****

The receptionist looked over the man standing at her desk. He was elderly, but with a strength that belied his years. He had long gray hair, a moustache, and the most peculiar shade of purple eyes behind a pair of old fashioned spectacles. His Shinto robes gave testament to his profession.

She glanced back at his identification card. "Katsuhito Masaki?"

He nodded. "Yes. I am here for my grandchildren."

The receptionist handed him a clipboard. "You need put your seal on the forms where marked. I'll have one of the care givers bring the girls."

Katsuhito felt every one of his seven hundred thirteen years as he used his signature stamp. His two youngest children were dead. It was bad enough to lose loved ones to old age, but to have them taken before their time - Kiyone had died just last year, leaving young Tenchi without his mother. Nobuyuki had only just recovered enough to care for him; Katsuhito couldn't in good conscious foist three distraught girls onto his son-in-law. He would take care of them himself. He owed his son and daughter-in-law that much.

"_Grandpa_!"

Katsuhito found himself being hugged by three crying little girls. He knelt down and took them in his arms. They didn't need words right now, just comfort.

They left shortly thereafter, Katsuhito and Kasumi holding Akane's hands, while Nabiki took Katsuhito's other hand. Katsuhito had already sent some of their things ahead before stopping at the local Child Guidance Center. Now, they had a train to catch to their new home.

~~~~ the present ~~~~

"Focus on the lesson, Akane."

Akane gripped the bokken a little more tightly as she balanced on the pegs stuck in the ground. The idea was to move through a kata that led from one peg to another while striking a chunk of wood suspended over the training area. The kata taught the proper patterns while the hanging chunk of wood simulated the unpredictability of an actual opponent. She had gotten pretty good at it lately, but after an hour, she was starting to lose her concentration.

"Don't grip the bokken so tightly."

Akane missed a leap as her grandfather's correction broke her concentration completely. She just avoided turning an ankle as she landed badly. She glared at the smirking man.

"Are we done yet?"

Katsuhito smiled at his youngest grandchild. "Yes, Akane. You may go, but don't forget, the steps need to be swept."

Akane stood, brushed off her pants, then walked off muttering. "Stupid steps. We need to get a leaf blower or something."

Katsuhito shook his head as he walked back to the shrine. Akane still needed to work on her patience, although she was much improved lately. Sometimes, he thought her only goal in the training was to remain ahead of her cousin Tenchi.

He reached the shrine office on the west side of the shrine complex. Nabiki was at the table using some of her uncle's old drafting supplies.

She held up a sheet for his inspection. "What do you think?"

"Hm..." Katsuhito stroked his chin thoughtfully. On the sheet was a depiction of the demon's cave with a western style demon looming over it. The caption extorted those of courage to come see the fabled resting place of the demon - for a small fee of course. "Still thinking about conducting tours, I see."

"I wouldn't have to if you would increase my allowance." She looked at the paper with a critical eye. "Something's not quite right."

Katsuhito looked over her shoulder. "The demon should be female."

Nabiki snapped her fingers. "You're right! Just a bit alluring to draw the guys." She gave him a big smile. "Thanks Gramps!"

He shook his head. "You should put your talents to better use."

"Kasumi is taking graphic arts and you don't accuse her of wasting her talents."

"Yes, but Kasumi isn't using her abilities to turn the shrine into an amusement park." He was trying to sound solemn, but the corners of his lips were slightly upturned.

Nabiki grinned in response. "_Nothing_ would make this place an amusement park." She started on a fresh sheet of paper. She sketched a moment, then paused. "Oh. The mail is over on your desk." She hooked a thumb across the room.

Katsuhito walked over and started sorting through the pile. He came across a letter with an unfamiliar name. "Saotome." He tapped the envelope against his hand as he tried to recall where he had heard that name before. Opening it, he quickly scanned the letter within. His face went pale. "Oh my."

Nabiki stopped sketching, intrigued by his reaction. "What?"

Katsuhito quickly calmed himself. "Go fetch Akane. You'll both need to hear about this."

That really piqued her interest, but she knew he wouldn't say any more until she had done as he asked. She hurried out of the office and down the steps. She found Akane about half way down the steps sweeping them clear of the ever-present leaves. Nabiki shook her head. She'd never do that, even if it was Grandfather's price for lessons.

"Drop the broom, Sis. Gramps has something he needs to tell us."

Akane stopped sweeping. "What is it?"

Nabiki shrugged. "I don't know. He got a letter in the mail. After reading it, he got this funny look. He won't say what it's about until we're both there." She headed back up the steps.

Akane hesitated a moment, then followed her older sister.

****

Ranma sat opposite his father on the train from Tokyo, fuming about the past few days. He wasn't all that surprised that Pop waited until they were almost to his friend's house before mentioning the engagement. It wasn't even that Pop had knocked him out and carried him like a sack of potatoes the rest of the way that had him upset. No, what really ticked off Ranma was that Genma's old training partner wasn't even there! Ranma groaned and slid down in his seat as he remembered the embarrassing details of that encounter...

"Let me down! If you don't put me down _right now_, I swear -" Ranma stopped yelling as Genma placed the red-headed girl on her feet in front of his bulky form. She took a moment to look over the people in front of her. "Geez, Pop. Your old friend really let himself go."

The short bulky man was red-faced in anger. First, his home was invaded, then this _girl_ had the nerve to call him fat! He never got the chance to do more than open his mouth before his portly wife started to scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! WILD ANIMAL!! HELPPPPPP!!! POLICE!!!"

Ranma winced at the volume. She opened her mouth to apologize when when a young boy appeared from thin air in front of his parents.

"Wow! Look at the knockers on her! She isn't even wearing a bra!"

The woman abruptly put a hand over the boy's eyes. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE MY SON!!"

The boy squirmed, trying to get free. "Ah, Mom! I want to see the girl!"

Ranma had to fight to keep her temper. She noticed the old guy staring at her chest and drooling. She flattened him with one blow. "PERVERT!!!" She turned toward her father. "Pop! You better have a good explanation for this -" She stopped as she noticed Genma had dropped onto his back and was playing with a large ball.

He held up a sign. 'I'm just a cute little panda.' He was neglecting the fact that his cursed form weighed in excess of two hundred kilos.

The woman was on the phone. "There's a crazy girl and a wild animal in my house!!"

The boy poked Ranma's chest a couple times. "Are those real? Can I see them?"

Ranma's face turned red. She struggled to keep from pounding the boy flat. She ducked to the side to avoid a frying pan.

The boy's mother swung the pan again. "Get away from my little boy, you over-stacked bimbo!"

Ranma ran for it, grabbing Genma and their pack as she fled out the main gate.

"There they are! You there! Stop!!" A pair of policemen where running toward them.

Ranma swore and jumped back over the boundary wall into the compound. She ignored the woman, who was screaming again. She ran to the opposite side and leapt over the wall.

They were finally able to shake their pursuit at the local bathhouse. Ranma glared at his father as they lounged in the hot water.

"I take it that was _not_ your old trainin' partner." It wasn't a question.

Genma frowned. "That property has been in their family for generations! He wouldn't have just sold it. I have to find out what happened here." He thought for a moment. "You go set up camp in the park we passed coming into town. I'm going to look into this more." He glared at Ranma. "And don't even _think_ about leaving!"

With the immediate threat of the engagement past, Ranma decided to go along with him... for now. "Sure thing, but we're gonna have a - _talk_ - later about this engagement."

Ranma sighed and looked out the window at the passing countryside. His old man had met him at the park almost two days after the fiasco looking like he'd lost his best friend. That turned out to be rather prophetic - he _had_ lost his best friend. They had stopped at the cemetery on their way out of Nerima to pay their respects at the two graves. Ranma had decided to forgive Genma for once. He certainly couldn't pound him under those circumstances.

So now they were on their way to a shrine just outside of Okayama. Shrines meant more martial arts or ki training, so Ranma figured that things were back to normal.

****

"_Fiancée_?!"

Katsuhito nodded at the girls. "After your parents died, I went through their papers. Among them was an agreement your father had made with his training partner before any of you girls were born. The agreement was to join the families and schools through marriage. Since Ranma is an only child, it falls to him to uphold their side of the agreement. Presumably, Soun would have trained one of you as his heir to the family school to uphold the Tendo side."

Akane looked downcast at the memories of her lost parents and sat quietly.

Nabiki thought about it a moment. "Given that none of us were trained in the family style and no longer have the dojo, how does that affect the agreement?"

Their grandfather frowned as he considered the letter he held. "It seems that Mr. Saotome still wishes to pursue the engagement. It is possible he thinks that this is one way of honoring his friend's memory."

Akane tried to shake off her gloom. "So what is this boy like?" If he was the heir to his family's school, she might have someone to spar with. Her cousin only visited on school breaks, so she only had Grandfather to spar with, and he tended to make everything into a lesson... usually a painful one.

Katsuhito scanned the letter again, then cleared his throat. "It seems he was - less than forthcoming in his description of his son."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "In other words, you have no idea."

Katsuhito nodded. "I see I can't slip anything past you, can I?" He laughed lightly.

Both girls rolled their eyes.

He continued smoothly. "They should be coming in on the train in the next day or two. I suggest we prepare for their arrival."

Nabiki brought up a point. "What about Kasumi? Should we call her?"

Katsuhito considered it, then shook his head. "She is busy with her classes. I suggest we wait and see how our meeting with the Saotomes goes before we bother her. It is possible that Mr. Saotome may decide not to pursue the matter further."

****

Ranma looked up the narrow road leading to the shrine. "So what's the deal with this shrine?"

Genma thought a moment. Given Ranma's reaction in Tokyo, it was best to divert his suspicions until it was too late. He thought back to what he'd read about the Tendo girls' grandfather and the shrine he maintained.

"The priest there teaches an unorthodox form of kendo. There is also supposed to be a demon nearby."

Ranma snorted. "Weapons users." He brightened a bit. At least Pop seemed to have forgotten all about that fiancée nonsense.

Genma gave him a look. "Just because we don't use weapons in our school is no reason not to know about them. Learning about how a weapon is used allows you to know how to fight against someone who uses that weapon." He went for the hook. "There is also the Holy Tree of Masaki - they say that if you make a wish to it during a full moon, it'll come true."

Ranma stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!"

Genma smiled. The boy would stay for at least the next three weeks. "Yes. I think we should at least wait until the next full moon and check it out. It's better than trying to go all the way back to China, don't you think?"

Ranma started walking with renewed vigor. "What are we waitin' for? Let's go!"

****

Akane was sweeping the steps after returning from school. It seemed they always needed it. Once more, she renewed her pledge to save enough money to get a leaf blower. She stopped as she saw a boy and an older man climbing the steps. It had been sometime since anyone had visited the shrine, especially with school in session. She frowned. Given that a "Mr. Saotome" and his son were expected, she could guess who was now climbing up to the shrine.

Ranma was fairly close before he noticed the girl. He frowned and looked back at the older man in suspicion. This gave Genma the chance to catch up.

Genma bowed to the girl. "We are on our way up to the shrine. My name is Genma Saotome - I believe we are expected."

Akane gave them an irritated look. "Yes. Grandfather received your letter a few days ago. Follow me please." She preceded them up the steps.

Ranma allowed Genma to come along side. "What's the deal here, old man?" He allowed a bit of menace to creep into his voice.

Genma kept a straight face. "I told you the truth before, just not _all_ the truth. The Holy Tree of Masaki is here, but so are the Tendo's girls."

Ranma thought about just turning around and leaving. After considerable internal debate, he started after the pair. If the tree could cure his curse, he'd put up with them at least that long. It would also give him ample time to make his displeasure at the deception known to the fat panda.

Akane lead them to the shrine office and called to her grandfather. "Grandpa! The Saotomes are here!"

Katsuhito slid open the door. "Ah yes. Genma and Ranma Saotome? Please, come inside." He let the pair pass before turning to Akane. "Akane, go fetch your sister." He escorted the men to the table and knelt on one side. "Tea?"

Genma and Ranma knelt across from him.

Genma nodded. "Yes, please."

Katsuhito noticed the anger in the boy's demeanor. "Is something the matter?"

Ranma glared at Genma, then turned to address the priest. "There _is_ a tree here that grants wishes, right?"

Katsuhito pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Ah! You mean the Holy Tree of Masaki. Yes, I believe it is supposed to have that power."

Ranma gave him a suspicious look. "_Supposed_ to?"

The old priest gave him a sage look. "Most people have no idea what they truly wish for."

Ranma snorted. "Well, _I_ have no problem knowing what would I wish for."

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow, but left the question unasked as two girls entered. "Ah. Here are two of my granddaughters." He gestured at the girl with short brown hair. "This is Nabiki." He motioned at the pair to sit. "And this is Akane." He gestured at the girl they had encountered on the steps. Akane had long black hair.

Genma gave a small bow. "I am Genma Saotome, and this is my son, Ranma."

Ranma gave a curt nod, but remained silent.

Genma frowned at the boy, then continued. "I was grieved to learn of the death of your parents. I trained with your father many years ago. It was then that we decided to join the schools."

Katsuhito cleared his throat. "Yes. About that, is it wise to pursue this when none of the girls had a chance to learn the family style? I am afraid the Tendo branch of the School of Indiscriminate Grappling is gone, along with the dojo."

Genma frowned at the older man. "I'm afraid this was a pledge made on the family's honor. I owe it to my old friend to see that his wish for his family is carried out. Besides, a dojo is just a building. It is the people that run it that matter. Toward that end, I have spent the last ten years on the road with my boy to make sure he was the greatest martial artist of his generation." He looked at Ranma. "So, pick one boy. She'll be your fiancée."

Before anyone could say anything, Katsuhito broke in. "If I may, the girls have another sister. The oldest, Kasumi, is in Okayama at her uncle's. She is staying there while attending the local university. It would not be prudent to make this decision without her as well. We will give her a call this evening. She should be able to come out this weekend."

Genma frowned, but nodded. "All right. This weekend will be fine."

Nabiki noticed as both Ranma and Akane breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed Ranma wasn't as set on the engagement as his father.

Katsuhito was curious about what the boy had been leading to before the girls arrived. "So Ranma, it is unusual for one so young to know for what they truly wish."

Ranma tried not to laugh. "It's really not as hard as you think. I guess it depends on the size of the problems in your life."

Nabiki was curious. "So you have a problem you want the Holy Tree to take care of?" She'd tried that angle the summer before. It didn't draw the crowds she had hoped. It seemed people had lost their faith of late.

Ranma nodded. "You could say that." He looked at his father. "We should show them. It's not like we'd be able to keep it a secret for long."

Genma looked like he wanted to argue, but nodded.

Akane's curiosity finally overcame her reticence. "Show us what?"

Ranma looked around. They had hot water already. What he needed was some cold water. He turned to Akane. "Could you bring us some cold water?"

She stood, then left after a brief glance at the pair. She was back shortly with a pitcher of cold water. "Will that do?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He looked around. "I'm only doin' this _once_, so pay attention!" He poured some cold water into his empty teacup. "Anyway, we went to China to train a few months back." He muttered under his breath, "big mistake _that_ was..." He glared at his father. "We wound up at a trainin' ground, only this one happened to be cursed."

Nabiki looked skeptical. "A cursed training ground?"

Ranma gave her a funny look. "You live near a demon and a Holy Tree, don't you?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't really _believe_ in them. No one does these days. Curses, demons, magic... it's all just stories meant to entertain or frighten the ignorant."

Katsuhito managed to avoid smiling. Ranma didn't.

Nabiki just glared as the boy rolled on the floor laughing. He eventually got control of himself again.

He scratched the back of his head absently, looking sheepish. "Sorry about that. You just don't understand... yet."

Nabiki continued to glare as Ranma picked up the cup and poured it over his head. Correction - _her_ head. Nabiki fell on her face onto the table. "What the _hell_ is going on?!" One moment, she was glaring at a tall, handsome, black-haired boy, and the next she was looking at a much shorter, rather well-endowed, red-headed girl. She leaned across the table to poke at the girl.

Ranma frowned and batted the hand away. "Why does everyone feel the need to do that?" She sighed. "So, where was I? Oh yeah, the cursed trainin' ground. Seems that if you fall in a spring, you're cursed to turn into whatever drowned there when splashed with cold water."

Nabiki pointed a finger. "Spring of drowned girl?" she said in a disbelieving voice.

Ranma nodded. She poured some water from the electric kettle into the teacup and up-ended it over her head. He continued after the change was complete. "Hot water reverses the change."

Nabiki looked at Akane, who was frozen in shock. She shook her head. "It's just a trick..."

Ranma chuckled, self-deprecatingly. "I wish - why do you think I'm here? If I thought the Holy Tree of Masaki was a fake, I'd be long gone."

Katsuhito frowned. "What about the arrangement between your father and Mr. Tendo? Surely you don't mean to ignore a pledge made on the family honor?"

Ranma froze. "Well - no, but I'm not ready to get married!"

Genma voiced his opinion. "You _must_ do this, boy! The family honor rests on this marriage."

Katsuhito smiled. "So you will go through with it when you are ready?"

Ranma sat for a moment. "If I have to."

The two girls sat like they were watching a car wreck.

Katsuhito poured himself more tea. "Do you know what the legal age of marriage is in Japan, with parental consent?"

Ranma thought about it a moment. "Sixteen?"

"For girls, yes. The age for boys, even with parental consent, is eighteen."

There was a loud thud as Genma fell over. "WHAT?!"

Ranma looked relieved, then gave Genma an aggravated look. "There a problem with that, old man?"

Nabiki gave Mr. Saotome an inscrutable look. "You didn't know that? What? You expected to hold a wedding tomorrow?"

Ranma took a deep breath. "So I got two years before I gotta worry about it."

Nabiki gave him a wicked smile. "Unless you decide to be the girl."

The thud this time was Ranma hitting the table. "I'm a _guy_!!"

Katsuhito gave Nabiki a reproving look. "You shouldn't tease him that way, Nabiki. Who knows? Maybe you'll be the one picked to uphold the arranged marriage."

Nabiki shut her mouth with a click.

Akane stood. "Well, this has certainly been a strange afternoon. I doubt _anything_ will top it."

Nabiki nodded. "This has definitely been the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Ranma smirked. "Not quite." He poured some cold water onto his father.

Both girls stared at the giant panda sitting where Genma had been. He still wore the top of his gi, although it was stretched nearly to its breaking point. His glasses dangled from one ear. He held up a sign. 'You didn't need to do that!'

Nabiki took another long breath. "Okay... _that's_ the strangest thing I've ever seen!" She stood. "I have to go start on dinner."

Akane pointed out the door. "I - uh - have to sweep the steps."

Both girls fled the building.

Katsuhito stood slowly. "Well, that seemed to go pretty well." He turned to Ranma. "By the way, Ranma, what is it you are planning to wish for next full moon?"

Ranma face-faulted.

Katsuhito smiled. "When you feel up to it, I'll show you where the spare futons and bedding are."

****

Ranma watched from the side as Akane went through the forms. "Been doin' that long?"

Akane frowned as Ranma distracted her. "The last two years. Shouldn't you be practicing yourself?

Ranma leaned back. "Me and Pop were up at dawn. We just took a break for breakfast."

Akane stumbled to a halt. "Dawn was two hours ago! You've been sparring for the last two hours?!"

Ranma shrugged. "I know it's not much, but we'll get more time in after breakfast. What about you?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "We've got to head for school after breakfast. You _do_ know what a school is, right?"

Ranma looked up in thought. "Big building, lots of kids, adults that try to bore you to sleep and call it teachin'?"

Katsuhito spoke from behind him. "Yes. That sounds like the place. Of course, you'll be able to see for yourself when you get there."

Ranma tilted his head back to look at him. "What do I gotta go to school for?"

"It's called an education, and you need to improve yours." He folded his arms and stared down at Ranma. "I took the liberty of getting you enrolled when I received your father's letter. I had a feeling you would be around for awhile."

Ranma smirked. "Tell you what, old man. I'll spar with you. First to land a blow, wins. I win, I stay here."

Katsuhito bowed. "That is acceptable."

Ranma flipped to his feet and took a stance just out of arms reach. "Any time you're ready, old man."

Katsuhito just remained where he was, not taking a stance, arms still folded across his chest.

Ranma hesitated. He knew how this worked - he did this himself sometimes. Fool the opponent into a reckless attack by appearing to be unprepared. He smirked. No one was better at that than he was. "Here I come!"

Ranma flashed into a spin kick that covered his true strike. Katsuhito caught his fist effortlessly. Ranma stood gaping.

Katsuhito poked him in the forehead. "You lose. Have fun at school." He turned and walked off.

Ranma stood gaping as Katsuhito left. He finally came out of it as Akane fell over laughing. He looked at his fist - he had knocked over _trees_ with that blow! How had the old man blocked it?! He moved over to a nearby tree and lashed out.

Akane quit laughing as the tree cracked and fell over.

Ranma looked at the tree, then at the distant figure. "How in the world did he block that?!"

Akane walked over to survey the damage. "Grandpa's good. _Really_ good."

Ranma brightened. "Maybe he'll spar with me!"

Akane started toward the shrine. "Not if you don't do well at school. You'll probably also get stuck sweeping the steps and working in the field like I have to."

Ranma looked at his fist again. "But to be able to do that - it'd be worth it." He hurried after her. No sense being late to breakfast.

_End Chapter 1_

More Author's Notes: No, that wasn't a typo. Tenchi's mother's name is _not_ Achika. Achika is from _Tenchi The Movie_, not the Tenchi Muyo_!_ Ryo-Ohki canon. It is also a different Kiyone than the one in the GP (well duh). This info comes from the Tenchi books by Kuroda and Kajishima, the creators of Tenchi Muyo. They contain lots of good information on the true Tenchi, and I recommend you check out a good Tenchi site (like my brother's). That is also where I got Yosho's age. Oh, I also decided not to use the usual "Kimiko" for Mrs. Tendo. You'll notice I also decided to make Soun take the Tendo name. Just as there's no word from Takahashi as to Mrs. Tendo's name, there is also no word on whether the Tendo family name was hers or Soun's. You see this in a few Ranma fanfics along with Genma taking the Saotome name when he marries Nodoka. Just as I didn't want to make Nodoka Katsuhito's daughter, I also didn't want to make Mrs. Tendo his daughter. Why not a _son_? I haven't seen that before. So Soun Masaki married into an old Samurai family and took the name Tendo. It's not that far-fetched. 


End file.
